


The Kid (Sexy Rafe Porn)

by Sharonfofaron



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Sex, Smut, rafe adler porn, rafe adler smut, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharonfofaron/pseuds/Sharonfofaron
Summary: Basically a pornographic spin-off for if Sammy (a fictional seventeen year-old) had said yes to Rafe instead of Sam Drake's seduction in Madagascar in my original work "The Kid". The beginning of this first chapter is that section from the story! Please give that a read, too, since it's ongoing!Intended to be a one-shot but probably going to be longer ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715167) by [Sharonfofaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharonfofaron/pseuds/Sharonfofaron). 



Sammy was taking his time going through the marketplace and admiring the sunset. It was always nice at this time of night in King's Bay: all relaxed chatter mixed with the silent menace of the oncoming night. Most tourists started heading inside their hotels, and vendors closed up shop--meaning Sammy got to feel like he was traveling unnoticed, for once.

Or, at least, he did, until he got to his shack and walked in to see a certain man casually flicking through his papers.

Rafe.

He looked up when Sammy came in, and smiled, standing from where he'd been leaning. The sunset still provided enough light to see clearly in this part of the bay, making it perfectly easy to see the serious and careful expression on the boy's face. Rafe smirked. Jesus, the kid is still nervous, he thought, and his groin stirred to see it.

"You're even sexier than I remember," he said succinctly, ignoring the way that Sammy's head automatically drew back at the direct come-on.

Still trying to keep the conversation--and his heart rate--on an even keel, Sammy moved over to the opposite wall near the door to the beach and put his hands in his pockets. He'd prefer to have them out for a fight, but was still clinging to the hope that his body language would be enough to keep the man off.

"Ha. Thanks. You got something for me?" He immediately regretted his usual choice of words; the man's Cheshire-cat-grin said that he was NOT taking the question appropriately. "I do. A plane ride and a five-star hotel room, smack-dab on the shorelines of Ibiza."

Sammy raised an eyebrow, and couldn't help a little interest showing in his eyes. Ibiza was known for its surfing; he'd always wanted to go. But the prospect of the FIRST half of the sentence was another matter.

"Nah, no thanks," Sammy said smoothly, managing to keep his voice more cocksure and steady this time. His posture stayed casual, although he really wanted to move outside to the water.

"Sammy." Rafe stepped closer, taking advantage of the inch he had on the kid. Sammy's hands twitched with the desire to get out of his pockets, and he couldn't help some of his composure slipping when Rafe got so close so suddenly. They weren't even a foot apart now. "You're not stupid. I know you know what I want. So," he shrugged, speaking matter-of-factly "you let me fuck you. On the plane, in the hotel, on the BEACH if that's what you want," he said brightly "We can do it however you'd like. Really. As long as I've got you, bent over, that ass in my hands, I don't care about much else."

Sammy had never been hit on so directly, so he couldn't do anything but stare at him. Which Rafe only found sexier.

He stepped even closer and lowered his voice, sounding less dominant and more empathetic now. "If it's money and plane rides you want, it's money and plane rides you'll GET. It's a simple deal. And I won't hurt you; 'least, not unless you want me to." He gave the kid a smirk so devilishly sexual that Sammy almost quaked.

"Think about it, Sammy. You've got some money, but I know you don't want to risk spending it. I can give you that freedom; anywhere you want, as OFTEN as you want. And Sammy," his lips were almost on Sammy's now, with Sammy still frozen and practically trembling from tension "I'll make you come. You can count on that. You'll LIKE me fucking you, even if you're usually straight. After all," he smiled a little "A tongue is a tongue."

A day later, Sammy was in a hotel room, out on the balcony looking up at the top of the building. The Spanish coastline was literally just below him, with big beautiful waves crashing under the moonlit sky, and he tried to keep distracting himself by listening to the waves and looking up at the view. 

"One of the tallest hotels in the world." Rafe came out to join him slowly, holding a glass. "You like it?" His smile was completely lighthearted and friendly, the predatory look gone now, and it was throwing Sammy off even further. 

"I've never seen such a tall building," he said faintly. "Or been in such a nice place." 

"Yeah. I don't know who made up that shit about 'gilded cages', but they sure as hell beat UN-gilded ones." Rafe let out a little laugh, and Sammy glanced at him before refocusing on the sky. He knew it wouldn't work for long, though...

"Hey, Sammy," Rafe stepped closer, and Sammy stiffened a little at being up close near the balcony instead of near the door back inside "you don't have to be nervous." He said it kindly, and brightly, and Sammy's gaze settled on the bigger guy's face. He actually sounded...genuine. 

Rafe smiled softly. "Look, I know saying that doesn't actually help or anything--but I want to make this easy for you, okay? I meant what I said; I won't hurt you. Really. And I...I know I come on strong. But that's just 'cuz I know what I want," he said simply, shrugging. Sammy kept looking at him, listening and relaxing just a little infinitesimal bit more. 

Rafe stepped close enough for them to be face to face and spoke again. "And don't overthink it; Sammy," he said, laughing a little in genuine amusement at the kid's timid expression, "it's just SEX! And here--" he held up his glass, and Sammy saw that it was holding a clear liquid. "It's not spiked or anything, it's water. But I thought, if you wanted--if you're really not going to be able to relax otherwise--" he held up a little white pill in his other hand "this might help. It's not strong, Sammy, I promise. It'll literally just take the edge off, hm? Come on. Let yourself have a little fun." His voice was convincing, and his smile still kind, and a deal WAS a deal...so Sammy took it, wincing a little as the pill went down. 

"Not great with pills, huh." Rafe laughed a little, affectionately, and Sammy coughed out a tiny laugh of his own. "Yeah, g-guess not." 

"Give it a couple minutes. You really will feel better." 

"Okay." It was a whisper, and Sammy still wasn't looking at Rafe. He tried to focus on the stonework under his feet, and the sound of the waves... 

"Why do you w-want me, anyway?" Sammy asked, stalling for time. Rafe knew he was stalling, and didn't fall for it for even a minute; but he let it play. The poor kid really did look scared. 

He shrugged lightly. "You're hot. REALLY hot. And you're a twink. And you're a virgin, I'm guessing. Or at least a virgin this way. And--" he stepped a little closer, and Sammy actually let him slide his hand around his waist and move lower to squeeze "you've got a great ass. Perky and tight and just the way I know I'll like it." 

"But maybe I won't," Sammy ventured to say caustically, still visibly discomfited by the physical contact and trying to regain some semblance of sarcasm to hide it. Instead of getting offended, Rafe actually laughed softly. "Sammy," he put BOTH hands around Sammy and slid them down to his ass now, pressing against him to be nose to nose. "I know I put on a big show. And don't spread the word about this. But I actually...I know I'm a selfish bastard in real life, but in bed I'm actually kind of nicer. Considerate, even. I make a point of LISTENING and noticing what feels good and what doesn't. So if you don't like something, I'll check in with you a lot. All right? I told you I'd make you come" he whispered this against Sammy's lips now, so matter-of-factly that Sammy actually met and held his gaze. "and I WILL." 

The pill was kicking in now, which Rafe must have noticed from the lack of obvious tension in Sammy's body. Normally, Sammy would have let no one near him, let alone let someone grope his ass. But now...he felt light, and tingly all over, and it didn't really feel like any of this mattered. What had he been uncomfortable about? This wasn't that big a deal. 

Rafe had indeed picked up on the pill's effects, and smiled a little knowingly. Sammy was glad that he wasn't doing that cocky, predatory thing anymore. THIS Rafe seemed nice. "Pill's working, huh?" he said in a lighthearted tone with a little laugh. Sammy swayed a little in place, being guided by Rafe's hands, and answered with a tiny conceding laugh of his own and a nod. Rafe grinned. Thank God for pills, he thought. 

His breath was already landing on Sammy's lips delicately, cool in the Ibiza night air, and he could feel Sammy's shallower breaths on his. The sensation was making it impossible not to kiss the kid...and so kiss him he did. 

Leaning in that one remaining millimeter, Rafe brushed his lips against Sammy's mouth as lightly as a feather's touch. Sammy couldn't help stiffening a little, even while buzzed, but Rafe--sensing that he'd have to start making Sammy feel good, fast, to keep him convinced--added another longer kiss, lingering. Sammy didn't exactly reciprocate, but by the third kiss his own lips had started moving a little tentatively to mimic the bigger guy's. Rafe slid his tongue along Sammy's lips, and by the way Sammy stiffened again he worried that he'd gone too fast--but Sammy's long eyelashes also fluttered, just for a moment, and Rafe sensed that he was making more of an impression than he'd thought. Confidence renewed, he slipped his tongue between Sammy's lips and began plundering his mouth--and felt a groan leave his own throat at the sensation. Fuck, this kid tasted good. 

Sammy gasped at the intrusion, making his mouth open more, and Rafe couldn't resist. His tongue began probing between Sammy's lips more intensely, and he suddenly clutched at the kid's face, holding him still while he took everything he wanted from him. Sammy's hands pressed up against the balcony behind him, reminding him again that he was trapped, being held with no escape, and something about that knowledge was...sexy. He felt his eyes close as Rafe lapped at his tongue, the older guy's fingers keeping his face in place. Sammy knew that Rafe was treating him like a treat that he wanted to use and eat as he pleased...but it felt...GOOD. And abruptly, he started to get excited about tonight instead of afraid. 

Rafe's hands left his face and slid under his shirt, one sliding up his inguinal crease and abs and up around his chest before gripping his back. The other hand went into his pants, clutching his ass; Sammy jumped a little at that, and Rafe couldn't help some of that devilish grinning. 

"Touchy about that ass, huh?" he asked, and Sammy's eyes opened a little as he heard some of that dominatrix-style Rafe coming into play again. "Too bad. Tonight, it's all mine." Rafe smirked, but there was still some kindness in his eyes as he kissed Sammy again. Sammy couldn't help some little noises from escaping, and if Rafe hadn't been hard already, he sure as hell was now at hearing the kid's little whimpers. 

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Sammy let Rafe keep kissing him, the unfamiliarity of the contact between their bodies now shifting to feel more like it was normal and had been that way all the time. He tentatively let his hands touch Rafe's waist, light as a feather, while Rafe still clutched his face and plundered his mouth with his skillful tongue. Rafe felt the fingers on his waist, and knew that they were there tremulously, but smiled all the same and redoubled his efforts with his tongue.

Sammy felt like he was melting after several more minutes of this; Rafe knew how to take his time. And now that he could tell Sammy had relaxed into the position, partly due to the pill's effects and partly due to what he'd just been doing with his tongue, he moved on to the next level. He'd known this would be trickier, because it would give Sammy more of a chance to get nervous again and back out--but that throat was right there...

Sammy couldn't help tensing when Rafe's tongue left his mouth for the side of his neck and started laving at the sensitive skin there. "Eaaaasy, Sammy, you're fine," Rafe murmured, and the whisper in his ear gave Sammy goosebumps. He shook a little when Rafe kissed the corner of his jaw near his ear--so of course Rafe honed in on it and stayed there for ages, pausing once in a while to check in with Sammy again by kissing his lips. He caught Sammy's tongue gently with his mouth and sucked on it, making Sammy gasp again--and hearing that gasp made Rafe's hands automatically both move to tighten on Sammy's ass and forcibly squeeze the kid forward against his erection.

Sammy had had erections before, naturally, but he'd almost always ignored them. He'd only had sex once in his life--these two girls that kept bothering him about it. The knowledge that a threesome was a cultural Holy Grail for most guys, and the desire to get the first time over with, had prompted him to eventually say yes. And it had been nice, and he HAD come just like they had...but it felt intense. He didn't like feeling that way with strangers. And he'd felt embarrassed afterward, even though they HAD thought it was sweet. 

There was no frightening intensity now, since Rafe was moving as slowly and smoothly as if he'd taken a master-class in it, and Sammy didn't feel embarrassed because it was clear from the noises Rafe was making and the eagerness of his hands and tongue that he liked what Sammy had brought to the table. 

Rafe could feel that Sammy was getting a little hard, and the friction of it against his own full erection was making him grind his hips a little bit in spite of himself. His hands slid further down in Sammy's sweatpants to where his ass met his thighs, and he lifted abruptly. Sammy jumped at that and clutched him around the neck instinctively, not expecting to be picked up, and Rafe giggled surprisingly sweetly at the cute gesture. He shifted Sammy in his grip with a little bounce, deliberately motivating Sammy to hold him tighter again, and Sammy felt himself giggle a little in return. THAT made Rafe's attention sharpen even further, his eyes narrowing into catlike slits, and the devious slow grin would have made Sammy nervous if it weren't for that pill and for the fact that Rafe immediately started hungrily kissing him again. He felt Rafe's hands forcibly lift and manipulate his legs into wrapping them around his waist, and Sammy was going to tense up again, but then Rafe went back to sucking on his tongue... 

Something shifted then in Sammy, an arousal that started swirling and rising harder between his legs, making his hips want to wriggle...and just like that, he was kissing Rafe back. The kid was good with his lips, having been a fast learner, and Rafe was surprised to hear his own whimper break with a gasp in response. Rafe was not one for being anything but in charge, though, so he quickly decided to take this inside. He thought of asking--but the heat in his own hips made it clear that he could NOT bear for Sammy to say no. 

Sammy was startled when Rafe started backing up while still carrying him, but the man moved fast and suddenly Sammy was laying down. He only had a millisecond to recognize that this bed felt NICE, a reminder that they were in the peak of luxury, before Rafe was on top of him, kissing him again, alternating rapidly between clutching his face, fingers pressing just at the jaw-joint to keep Sammy's mouth open for his tongue, and between running and squeezing his hands across Sammy's abs and ass like he couldn't get enough. 

Rafe felt his hips start grinding again, entirely of their own accord, and couldn't help hearing his own groans. Christ, he had known this was going to be GOOD, but--Sammy kissed him back again, a little deeper, and for the first time in years Rafe thought he was going to melt--

He went back to kissing Sammy's neck, languidly and savoring the experience; he had faintly gotten worried that Sammy might get uncomfortable on the bed, but clearly that pill and all that time warming him up was paying off. Sammy's hands were officially on his waist now, sliding up and down a little with all of Rafe's movements, and Rafe couldn't help some thrusting. He wanted to spend his entire night being slow with Sammy like this. 

But at the same time, he could barely fucking wait.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shirt," Rafe muttered hungrily as his kisses rapidly got more intense and he started squeezing Sammy's ass and thighs more tightly. Sammy could feel that Rafe had started thrusting a little, rutting against him subconsciously, and the sensation was strange--but Sammy was more surprised to find that he didn't...mind it. And he felt his legs opening, too, completely out of his control.

Rafe broke the kiss for a panting second to yank Sammy's shirt off, the movement making Sammy's arms automatically go up over his head, and he automatically bent and kissed Sammy's smooth, hairless underarms. He wanted to kiss ALL of him, every single spot. Particularly the vulnerable ones. Sammy didn't have any body hair, partly due to a predisposition for it and partly due to his youth, and Rafe was delighted at the discovery of smooth armpits under his tongue. Sammy giggled and tried to close his arms at the ticklish feeling, and Rafe backed off, but not without his own chuckle. "Ticklish, huh?" The temporary sight of Sammy with his arms over his head had also made Rafe acutely aware of how much he liked it. He'd have to get Sammy into a submissive position like that later on, he decided--and his excitement only grew.

"Mm," Rafe murmured, pleased at the familiar sight of the shirtless Sammy. "Much better." He'd wanted to do this since the second he'd laid eyes on the sexy surfer-boy's abs. And that V... "Look at you," he said in between kisses, deliberately letting Sammy watch him take in his body ravenously with a slow appraising gaze. "Holy fuckin' SHIT, you're sexy. And I've wanted to do THIS," he lowered himself and kissed right at the base of Sammy's neck, starting down his collarbone "since the first moment I saw you. I've wanted to lick these" he made for Sammy's pecs, and Sammy felt himself writhing a little under Rafe's steady grip and unrelenting tongue "and suck" Rafe gently bit Sammy's nipples, and he gasped and clutched at him tightly, all composure rapidly leaving "and eat THESE" Rafe moved down to Sammy's abs, licking and mouthing each one "as much as I want. And I've REALLY wanted" he lowered himself further, his own straining erection pulsating with every heartbeat as his fingers curled underneath the hemline at Sammy's lean hips, making Sammy take a big breath and gulp as Rafe got nearer "to lick" Rafe lifted his head to meet Sammy's gaze, an intoxicating mixture of dominance and nurturing in his narrow eyes, before looking back down at the lines of Sammy's strong inguinal crease "these."

He licked one of the two lines then, and Sammy started to shiver. It didn't feel bad, but it felt WEIRD--and he wanted Rafe to stop. Rafe didn't stop, though; he'd felt how hard Sammy had started shivering, and how his hips were recoiling, and knew he didn't quite like it, but the V was just BEGGING to be licked. And something in the way that Sammy had been cajoled so far told Rafe that he was going to have to keep going, to simultaneously seduce and dominate, to MAKE Sammy come whether he wanted to or not.

And he knew he was the perfect person to do it.

He kept licking the creases until Sammy stopped shivering and started writhing his hips again instead. The feeling HAD gotten less intense now, and Sammy was starting to feel something else, an aching and tingling desire that was making his legs spread and his hips buck. Rafe grinned at that, recognizing the universal signal, and gave the creases two little goodbye-kisses before starting to tug at the pants' hemline with his fingers. His firm hands bodily lifted Sammy for a second to get the pants lower--still being thrilled that surfer-boys didn't wear anything under their sweatpants--making Sammy's torso arch further towards him so he could sloppily kiss it.

It was only for a second that Sammy was midair, hips thrust towards Rafe's face and Rafe's mouth laving at a spot inches below his belly button, but the sensation was enough for Sammy to make a little moan. God, he wanted Rafe's mouth there...

Rafe wasted no time in rolling Sammy's pants off; he wanted him naked, completely, and spread-eagled out for his tongue. It was a testament to his seductive work that Sammy immediately complied, laying back and raising his head a little to watch him but letting Rafe hold his legs open with hands on his inner thighs.

"See, what I'm doing to you feels GOOD, doesn't it," Rafe said kindly and knowingly, meeting Sammy's eyes slightly mischievously for a second but looking back down eagerly before Sammy could feel pressured to respond.

And then he took Sammy in his mouth with a groan--and Sammy's back bowed off the bed. He gasped, mouth completely open, hands out to his sides and clenching the bed-covers together as his eyes closed and his head laid back.

_Fuck..._

 

Sammy tasted GOOD, pure and smooth, and Rafe knew he'd never forget the sight of that back-bowing ecstasy he'd just caused. He pushed Sammy's knees to bend them, and Sammy complied immediately, his legs already feeling simultaneously taut and eager and like jell-o. The new position opened him even further, with Rafe manually holding Sammy's ass up and moving him as he pleased, making Sammy thrust in his mouth. 

Sammy had already been close, since Rafe had been teasing him for almost an hour, and he broke all composure after less than a minute of Rafe's skillful sucking. Rafe flicked his tongue just across Sammy's tip, and Sammy mewled in a visceral whimper from his core, shuddering at the feeling and arching forward to be almost sitting up. Rafe smirked to himself.

 _Mmm, he LIKED **THAT**_...

He kept going then, focusing just on Sammy's tip and teasing it in little flicks back and forth with his tongue. 

Sammy started making high-pitched, gasping whimpers of Rafe's name when he realized he was deliberately teasing; he sat almost upright and clutched at Rafe's head and neck with his hands, desperate to both hold onto something and to make sure Rafe wasn't ever stopping, making sure Rafe could hear his pleas--

"Oh m-my GOD Rafe--"

"Rafe" he whimpered "pl-PLEASE--"

"Are you gonna come for me?" Rafe asked suddenly, in that same kind and knowing voice, looking up at Sammy and slowly licking all the way along his length. Sammy shuddered again and whimpered long and loud, nodding quickly. He instinctively tried to close his legs tight, clamping around Rafe's head, but Rafe's hands forced him further back open. 

"Y--YES--yes, PLEASE, Rafe please--"

"Am I doing a good job?"

"Oh my Go--Y-YES--" Sammy's eyes were closed again, his pants coming fast, and Rafe had his eyes fixed on him as he finally gave him what he wanted, making Sammy tremble and convulse and whimper at even louder and higher pitches in a burst of release. 

Sammy was no expert, but he was PRETTY sure it was the best, best orgasm anyone had ever had. 

Rafe swallowed down Sammy's ecstasy easily and proudly, pleasantly surprised to find that there wasn't much and that it was actually surprisingly tangy. He started licking his way back up the still-panting Sammy's smooth and muscular chest, smiling all the while. "Good?" he asked in that same Rafe-unique signature of sweet and sassy. 

Sammy nodded, still out of breath, and Rafe made his way up towards his mouth. "You've never felt like that before, HAVE you," he asked, raising an eyebrow but still smiling kindly. Sammy shook his head quickly and grinned in a breathy gasp. "N-no--oh" he panted again just as Rafe reached his mouth and gave him a deep, tongue-swirling-and-sucking kiss "my God. I-" he added between kisses "I feel all melty now." 

Rafe kissed him again, then smirked a little. "Oh, Sammy" he said knowingly, his own erection ready "we're just gettin' started."  


	4. Chapter 4

Sammy shifted on the luxury bedsheets, still feeling melty and tingly all over and unable to keep a smile off his face. It was nice to see the kid so relaxed and happy, Rafe thought; he hadn't really seen him that way since they'd met. For once, Sammy seemed entirely comfortable, at ease, and pleased. Giddy, even, he thought as he gave Sammy a nuzzle on his neck and made him giggle. And Rafe heard himself, unbidden, make one of his own.

"Now" he kissed Sammy again, sucking on his lips as Sammy's head rose a little to meet him "Keep those gorgeous legs open for me, hm?" 

Sammy was still too buzzed and hazy post-orgasm--and still just a little bit high--to really comprehend what Rafe was going for, but he nodded with a breathy smile into the next kiss as he felt Rafe lean over him a little and shift. 

Never one for unpreparedness, Rafe had stashed a bottle of lubricant under one of the nearby pillows, deliberately storing it with a hot water bottle to make it warm. He knew Sammy would like that sensation-and yet, surprisingly, Rafe felt a little nervous underneath the pulsating beat of desire throbbing below his waist. He really didn't think he could handle it if Sammy said no, he thought as he pulled out the bottle over Sammy's head and slicked up his fingers. He needed to avoid that risk and get started on Sammy again before he came out of his post-orgasmic haze. 

Sammy couldn't see what Rafe was doing above him, but those legs still stayed open as Rafe came back to leaning directly over him head-to-head. Rafe's left hand went up to cup Sammy's neck, his thumb gently rubbing back and forth as they went back to some groan-and-moan-inducing making-out; and his right hand...

Sammy gasped a little when he felt Rafe's fingertips reappear and start grazing and gliding lightly over his perineum, just underneath his cock; Rafe started watching him carefully between kisses, his eyes a little open and assessing, watching for signs of tension; but instead of tensing up, Sammy seemed to sink further into the bed. 

Damn, Rafe thought, I really HAVE gotten this kid into the mood. He couldn't help a self-satisfied little smirk as he tilted Sammy's head into another even-deeper kiss and sucked on his tongue. Sammy moaned a little at the fierce sensation, trembling again, but he felt his legs automatically open even further when Rafe's fingers started probing further down. 

Rafe shuddered a little with excitement and anticipation as he felt Sammy's small, never-explored entrance underneath the tips of his delicate fingers. He could already tell that Sammy was going to be insanely tight--and what a pert, perfect ass it was...

He could hardly wait to fuck Sammy from behind, clutching those ass-cheeks hard; but he also wanted to see Sammy's face the first time he was fucked like this. He wanted to SEE what he was doing to him, and really savor it. 

One fingertip, warm and wet and well-lubricated, slid just a little bit into Sammy's anus--and he jerked with tension and surprise, breaking the kiss and watching Rafe with eyes wide open. Rafe immediately started smoothing and ruffling Sammy's head and hair with his left hand, murmuring comforts and sweet nothings. 

"Shhhh, shhh, eaaaasy Sammy, it's okay. I'm goin' slow, I promise." he immediately kissed him again, biting his lower lip deliberately slowly now, and Sammy's still open-eyes looked a little bit less unnerved. 

"You want me to make those toes curl again, right?" Rafe murmured with another intense kiss, keeping his finger where it was, and Sammy's heart rate increased more as he thought of how incredible Rafe's tongue had just made him feel. He felt his body already start getting a little hard at the prospect, and couldn't help a small excited smile and tiny nod; was it possible he could come like that AGAIN?

His eyelashes fluttered under Rafe's considerate gaze, and Rafe abruptly leaned forward and kissed both of his eyelids, unsure why he'd done it. It was...tender. Sweet. And it calmed Sammy's remaining unease right away, making him thrown from the gesture, too. 

"Nice and slow. I promise." Rafe kissed his lips again slowly, his tongue curling lazily within Sammy's mouth. "Niiiiice and slow." He slid the finger a little further in again, and Sammy's breath hitched as he swallowed hard.

"Easy, Sammy. Eaaaasy." The finger started probing, making Sammy shift around on the bed a little uncomfortably. Rafe let his body weight sink a little down onto the kid, keeping him further in place. He REFUSED to feel bad. This kid needed to come, hard and often, and he was going to make that happen for him. Not to mention his own body felt entirely at its breaking point. He was going to have to come soon...but Rafe was nothing if not self-controlled when it came to his own pleasures. He would come on HIS terms. And he'd be damned if he came without even getting it in. 

The finger was in past his knuckle now, and he curled it up just a little...

Sammy suddenly jolted and jerked upright to clutch at Rafe's neck and shoulders desperately. Ah, Rafe thought with a little laugh and a confident smile, THERE it is. 

Sammy didn't know what Rafe had just done, but his entire mind had emptied of all thoughts in that moment, his entire body switched into one giant nerve ending focused on whatever--GOD--whatever THAT had just been--holy SHIT he wanted more--

He started gasping and whimpering a little again, and felt a distinct tremble shake his entire body as Rafe sloooooowly rubbed his curled fingertip over that spot one more time. He clutched Rafe's head against his own, burying his head in the crook of the man's neck and panting high-pitched noises, hands frantically holding Rafe's neck and shoulders as he pressed against him. 

Rafe smiled a full smile, unable to contain it at the sight and sensation of Sammy absolutely ecstatic against him, and he rubbed his finger there again to make Sammy whine before retreating a little bit and starting to add another. He didn't want Sammy to come with his fingers JUST yet, after all; later tonight, yes, but this first time he wanted to make sure it was his cock that did it. Because he knew if it did, Sammy would love that cock eternally to heaven and back. He was going to train that kid to worship what he had to offer--and he knew he was already off to a hell of a great beginning. 

Plus, he was really starting to think he couldn't make it much longer. He needed that ass, fast, and was having rare doubts about his self-control once he was inside him. He did NOT want to come right away, he thought with a whoosh of breath as he started putting a second finger in. 

Sammy had stopped clutching quite as desperately at Rafe since he wasn't hitting his spot, but wriggled his ass automatically when he felt Rafe start to spread his fingers side-to-side inside him. It felt...weird.

No--GREAT, he abruptly realized as his head went back and his eyes closed up to the ceiling, distantly feeling Rafe pounce on the exposed throat and lick it passionately--it felt GREAT.

Rafe kept going like that for another few minutes, Sammy panting hard and fondling his neck with his fingers, interspersing a few deep kisses that HE actually initiated--and when Rafe felt his own cock actually twitch, all on its own, he knew it was time. 

Rafe lifted off his own shirt then, and Sammy couldn't help noticing the man's well-muscled body and surprisingly slender waist. He was kissed again then, deeply, while Rafe smoothly took off his own pants above him. The kiss was an intentional distraction, meant to make Sammy close his eyes; Rafe knew he was big, and that his cock was absolutely humongously-swelled with desire right now, and he didn't want to scare the kid. He took deep, desperate breaths as he added lubricant--CHRIST this was hard not to come under his own hand right now--before poising at Sammy's entrance and breathing hard.

Sammy felt Rafe manually force his legs a little farther apart and bend his knees as far back as they could go towards his chest, completely opening him for him, and he watched in fascination as he saw Rafe's chest heaving. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was really enjoying himself. 

"Nice and slow, Sammy, nice and slow..." Rafe's calming assurances transformed into a growl as he tantalizingly slowly started to press himself inside. Sammy tensed up again; Rafe was thicker than he was long, fitting for his compact body, but he by no means had a small endowment. It felt warm and hard and surprisingly...wet. 

Rafe was quick to mutter out some comforts, but he wasn't even entirely sure that they were in English. CHRIST this kid was tight--

"F-fUCK-CK-CK" he gasped out, all composure leaving his face and his eyes closing in ecstasy, breath coming in great gasps. Sammy swallowed hard and clutched at Rafe's upper arms on other side of him, unsure what to do. 

He shifted in place, just a little, and Rafe's entire body jerked. "STILL-Stay-Stay st-i-i-ill--" he pleaded suddenly, voice breaking and taut, gasps high-pitched. Sammy stared at the gorgeous man becoming undone above him. 

Rafe couldn't help it; he couldn't even remember his own name, let alone hold back any longer, FUCK he couldn't--

He pushed into Sammy in one fell swoop, letting out a guttural distinctly-Rafe groan that was loud enough to fill the room and that drowned out Sammy's whimper-gasp. 

Sammy felt his own brow furrowed and his face wincing; he wanted Rafe to stop, it hurt--but before the wince could even completely form, Rafe's tip had touched the spot again.

And Sammy was back to moaning. 

Rafe started thrusting immediately, his body literally incapable of doing anything else. He was balls-deep in the hot kid, balls-deep in that ass that was so--fucking--t-t-IGHTTTTT---

He was never usually this noisy either, but his throat was out of control and all he could do was moan and grunt and gasp in ecstasy, eyes closed and hips thrusting deep--

He heard Sammy's moans very very faintly under his own--

And then he shuddered, violently, coming so hard that he collapsed on top of Sammy and made girlishly toddler-like whimpers and giggles for a full five minutes. 

Sammy stayed still, feeling Rafe still shaking inside him, and thought he felt some additional moistness down there. It wasn't until Rafe's breathing and giggles had softened a little that he pulled out, both of them whimpering and Sammy wriggling at THAT weird sensation, that he realized what the moistness was and gulped.

Well. That had felt...GOOD. 

Rafe buried his face in Sammy's neck, weakly doling out some peck-like kisses along his collarbone without moving his head, and Sammy instinctively smiled. He LIKED this Rafe. 

"G-good-?" he asked the man on top faintly, echoing Rafe's earlier and much-cockier question. Rafe giggled giddily at that and nodded a little, hair and cheek rubbing against Sammy's well-muscled pecs. 

"G-good-." Rafe took a bracing breath, whispering disbelievingly. "FUCK, Sammy, you're SO TIGHT." He giggled again, his eyes closed and his body limp and relaxed. "My GOD."

Sammy tentatively put his opposite hand on Rafe's arm, touching him in a commiserating embrace, knowing that Rafe was feeling just as good as he recently had. It was ten more minutes of gasping and giggling before Rafe tilted his head up and started making out with Sammy's neck again, even more adoringly than before--and Sammy felt his breath hitch under Rafe's weight, reminded again of his now-officially-returned-hard-on. He now knew only one thing in his mind: he wanted Rafe to touch that spot again. Forever if possible. FUCK that had felt good, and he gulped at the thought. 

"Okay," Rafe said breathily, sounding a little stronger again as he salivated over the taste of Sammy's neck, "okay. You're gonna get me ready again, Sammy," he said confidently, lifting his head a little and kissing Sammy's lips "and then I'll show you how Rafe Adler REALLY hits that spot." Sammy giggled in giddy anticipation at that, while Rafe kept talking firmly. 

"But first" he slid his left hand slowly down Sammy's stomach, smirking as he teasingly circled each singular ab with one finger and made Sammy convulse a little and shudder "let's take care of THIS, shall we?"

His hand lifted for a second, going Sammy-didn't-know-where, before he suddenly felt Rafe's thumb rolling gently back and forth over his tip. 

And Sammy's back bowed off the bed again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmm, that feels GOOD, right?" Rafe asked, back to that kind and knowing voice from before as he kept teasing Sammy's tip. He was murmuring in Sammy's ear, one hand fondling up and down Sammy's back and ass as the other worked, and Sammy was ecstatic enough to let his head lay back on the pillows with his eyes closed. He nodded enthusiastically to answer Rafe's question, and weakly turned his head to be kissed as Rafe's hand kept teasing. 

Sammy had no idea where this Sammy had come from that whimpered kitten-mewls like crazy, but Rafe's thumb lightly rubbed at his tip again as the rest of his fingers held his cock firmly and mercilessly in place and THIS Sammy just couldn't help making some noise. 

"Am I gonna make you come again?" Rafe asked in his ear in between passionate kisses, unable to resist just a little bit of that dominatrix-Rafe coming into play. Sammy nodded again immediately, making sounds like a baby deer, and Rafe laughed. "Words not working too well right now, huh." 

Sammy shook his head with a sheepish, broken laugh, and moaned into another hungry kiss, arching his neck to hold on longer as Rafe pulled back, trying to make him linger. 

But Rafe moved down to his neck for a second then, and Sammy felt him nip at the skin. The bite made him jump, but Rafe's free hand shot up suddenly from underneath him and forcibly turned his head, forcing his neck to be open and exposed for more nuzzles and biting. Sammy's entire body shook. 

"No. Mine," Rafe growled suddenly in his ear, and Sammy's eyes opened a little to curiously take in the sight of the man greedily and possessively sucking on his throat's sensitive spots as he was held down. Normally, the look would have been tremulous; but he was way past that now. 

Rafe's fingers delicately flickered across his tip again, and Sammy's hips bucked up against his hand. He let out a guttural whining moan, begging, and Rafe suddenly started his fingers working faster, making Sammy jerk a little upright and clutch at Rafe's neck again, whimpering in his ear in complete submission. 

"There," Rafe growled pleasantly as Sammy unraveled for him, "and now" he rubbed himself against Sammy's side, letting him feel his returned erection before moving further down "I fuck you again." 

"You like that spot that I touch?" he asked rhetorically as he got back into position; Sammy's eyes were back to being almost closed, since he was now melty again from another intense orgasm, but he met Rafe's gaze and nodded with an enthusiastic smile. Rafe saw a blush on his cheekbones and laughed. "I thought so. Let's see if I can get you wriggling for that spot again, hm?" 

He put two fingers in again, quicker this time, and curled them up to flick against that spot. Sammy convulsed again, back upright, and Rafe's head bobbed back as he laughed. "You're gonna break my nose one of these times, Sammy," he chuckled. Normally, Sammy would have said sorry--or at least stuttered it--but Rafe was still touching that spot, so all he could do was whine and wriggle and whine. 

"I'll flick those fingers of mine across your little spot until you're fucking BEGGING me to let you explode," Rafe murmured, catching Sammy's ecstatic gaze and making him hold it "but right now let's fuck you for it instead." 

He shoved Sammy back down on the bed, experimenting with a little firm roughness but still caressing overall gently, and slid his way inside before Sammy could even fully re-open his legs. They both groaned at the sensation, and Sammy's ankles involuntarily went around Rafe's waist, his grip on Rafe's upper arms tightening as his back arched. Rafe started thrusting, letting out his own broken gasps again, and Sammy shifted his hands to wrap affectionately around the rich man's neck. 

"FUCK, you're so tight," Rafe gasped, suddenly leaning down more so their faces were touching and caressing Sammy's face with sloppy breathless kisses "you're worth every penny--"

Something about that comment, about being pursued and desired, about being POSSESSED, made Sammy's arousal increase tenfold even as the tip of Rafe's cock was already brushing deliciously against his magic spot with every fierce, thick stroke. 

"I--I'm YOURS, Rafe," he panted out abruptly, voice vulnerable and high-pitched, "I'm all yours--"

Rafe hadn't expected to hear that from Sammy, but it turned out a part of him needed it--and he found that it was HIS turn to clutch at his partner's body, tenderly kissing and squeezing wherever he could before closing his eyes rapturously and burying his face ecstatically in Sammy's neck as he kept thrusting. 

Sammy started gasping and moaning more again; Rafe's cock kept touching his spot, but it wasn't STAYING there, and he wanted--

Rafe felt Sammy's hips buck up against him consistently now, and felt the legs around his waist clench, and did as he was commanded. He started thrusting faster, with long and short strokes, pounding and feathering into Sammy's spot in alterations--and when Sammy's whines had reached their highest pitch, he took mercy on him and started thrusting rapidly.

The steadier contact with his prostate made Sammy tremble and quake, and his cries reached new heights as he pressed his whole body against Rafe and succumbed, their heads nestled tightly into the bend of each other's necks and their hips clenching as they came.

"God," Rafe panted in between Sammy's vulnerable liquid whimpers "you're tight. GOD you're tight." He didn't care if he sounded like an idiot; Sammy was filled with his seed and trembling around his sensitive cock, and he felt himself shake in response as he feebly nuzzled at the kid's throat. Sammy's neck arched at the sensation even though he just came, and realizing that Sammy was already aroused again by the kiss of that particular spot made Rafe start lapping at it again. 

"Damn," he grinned as Sammy's eyes closed with a smile "you're still ready for more, aren't you." 

Sammy nodded, both their chests still heaving, and suddenly leaned up and kissed Rafe more firmly, taking the man on top by surprise. His hands were on Rafe's waist and abs, and started very tentatively to explore with his fingers, making Rafe's torso contract in and his muscles jolt at the touch. 

Rafe's breath hitched even further and he returned the kiss; he'd expected to do all the 'work', and was MORE than excited about that, but it had never really occurred to him that Sammy might actually start touching him BACK.

Sammy didn't know what he was doing; he was far too blissed-out to think of anything but how incredible those orgasms were making him feel and how warm and comfortable and FUN it felt being pressed up naked against an equally-naked Rafe. It felt completely normal to be ensconced in each other like this, with Rafe still inside him. 

Sensing that Sammy was now a different kind of high--no doubt the pill had worn off in between orgasms somewhere--, Rafe smiled and let it play. "You wanna try?" he asked kindly, putting his hand over one of Sammy's on his abs and starting to slide it along the muscles' ridges. "Go ahead, Sammy, you can touch me if you want. It's okay."

There was something in the higher-pitched, babying voice that he kept using with Sammy that made Sammy's heart race and his groin heat again. He LIKED being the innocent little seductee, he realized as he met Rafe's gaze. Falling into character, deliberately this time, he fluttered his eyelashes and gave Rafe a sweetly questioning, 'am I doing okay Daddy' kind of look from under them. 

And Rafe's hard-on came right back.


	6. Chapter 6

Sammy's fingers splayed out tentatively over the ridges of Rafe's abdominal muscles, and Rafe visibly quaked at the feeling, taking in a sharp breath. Sammy's eyes got bigger as he watched the effect his fingers were having on the dominant man above him, and he felt the urge to smile. He didn't, though; something told him that Rafe wasn't going to like being made into a squealing mewling mess like he had just been. And he'd probably be punished for doing that to Rafe, too--although THAT thought made Sammy feel a distinct vibration of arousal starting up again between his legs. 

Rafe watched as Sammy stared at him, velvet-brown eyes as big as saucers, and surprised himself by tenderly starting to caress Sammy's head with his hands while he leaned further into it. 

"Do you wanna kiss me, Sammy?" he asked, making it clear that he didn't mean just his mouth. But something retracted in Sammy's eyes a little bit then, and Rafe was quick to smile and lean down for a normal kiss. "No. That's okay, Sammy, that's okay. I like that you're just touching me here." 

The closeness meant that Rafe's new erection was starting to touch Sammy's body in between them, and Rafe couldn't help a small gasp. He saw Sammy look down at it, shocked by the fierce hardness of it and the size, and gave himself a mental sigh of relief. It was a good thing that he'd had the foresight to make Sammy come with his cock before Sammy actually saw it: judging by Sammy's intimidated expression, there was no way he would have let Rafe get that far before. 

But Rafe was right: Sammy was thrown by the sight of the aggressively-erect penis, but his mind also immediately shifted to how GOOD it had just been making him feel. He swallowed a little, then his eyes darted back up to Rafe's in another "can I Daddy?" look under his lashes. 

Rafe held his breath, trying to avoid grinning gleefully. "You can touch it, Sammy, it's okay," he said in that same high babying voice, recognizing that both he and Sammy really liked it.

Sammy's left hand very very delicately left Rafe's abs and slid down further before, light as feather, brushing onto Rafe's penis--and he jolted, clutching at Sammy for a second in shock at the intensity. DAMN, he thought, holy fuckin' SHIT--

Sammy had stopped when Rafe reacted, but quickly realized that it was a happy quiver and put his fingers back on--this time on Rafe's tip, remembering what Rafe had been doing to HIM. The delicacy of his movements made it an INCREDIBLE tease, and Rafe tilted his head back as he groaned. He thrust up towards and into Sammy's hand, inadvertently forcing Sammy to clutch it almost in self-defense, and he just barely kept himself from squishing Sammy under his grip. Sammy was smaller and more delicate than he was, he reminded himself faintly--the arousal at the concept growing ever-stronger--but he still couldn't help his grip on the kid tightening a little as Sammy's fingers feathered back and forth over his most sensitive spot. 

"j-jESUS, Sammy," Rafe gasped, groaning louder and clutching Sammy so that he was nestled into his chest "k-keep g-GOING--" 

And Sammy did, touching him in small little strokes--until Rafe growled, literally, and yanked Sammy's head up into a deep, commanding kiss that very very clearly said 'Fuck me HARDER'.

So Sammy obeyed, unable to deny his own erection growing at Rafe's bossiness. He started rubbing the tip faster, holding Rafe's cock in place with his other hand--and watched Rafe unravel, shaking and groaning in higher and higher pitches and clutching at Sammy and rocking his hips like his life depended on it. 

Then Rafe came, hard and with long, drawn-out feminine groans, and Sammy was too busy staring at Rafe's ecstatic grin and closed eyelashes to notice the mess. Rafe rocked the bed like a wave, making them both ride with his orgasm, and immediately sank down to push his tongue into Sammy's mouth. 

Sammy let out a whimper at that, making Rafe marvel at the erection newly-starting--he knew he had stamina, but this was really something else--and clutch at Sammy's ass.

Before Sammy knew it, he was roughly lifted onto Rafe's lap for more kisses--and Rafe immediately started grinding against him, literally pushing him down against his cock with his hands. Sammy couldn't help but respond, grinding his own hips, and it was worth it to hear Rafe's groan interspersed with his own moan.

All inhibitions gone, Sammy started taking initiative; he kissed Rafe, holding his face and making the kisses deep and tongue-ey and deliberately desirous, grinding up against Rafe all the while. Rafe was quick to respond, hands moving from Sammy's ass with a squeeze before starting to roam over his entire back and chest. His right hand went to Sammy's cock, starting to tease it, and Sammy's kisses started being punctuated with high-pitched feminine gasps and whimpers, his hip grinding become more rapid. 

It wasn't long before Rafe couldn't take it anymore, either; Sammy's oh-so-vulnerable little baby sounds, combined with his grinding and what he was doing with his tongue, had brought his own desire back to full-tilt passion. He suddenly laid Sammy back for a second, still holding him tight against him, while he reached over his head with one hand and grabbed the still-warming lube. 

Sammy was still too into the moment to question what Rafe was up to--then he felt fingers slide back over his ass and start filling his hole again, and he straightened up a little from sitting, gasping quickly in surprise. That felt...so GOOD...

It was an intense feeling, and his body had automatically tried to get away--but Rafe jerked him back down, forcing him to be sitting with his ass open for those fingers. Sammy tried to get up again, and was held back down--then Rafe managed those talented fingers in far enough to reach Sammy's little spot, and all resistance was over just as Rafe knew it would be. Sammy's head went back, leaving his throat open for Rafe to lick, and he clutched at Rafe again in a midst of gasps and whimpered little moans. 

"R-rafe, that feels...s-so G-OO-OOD--" Sammy mewled out, pressing his head against Rafe's and sounding surprised. The sensation had still managed to shock him, and he had a feeling that Rafe's fingers on that spot would feel that incredible every time.

"Oh m-my GOD Rafe..." he whimpered, and felt Rafe let out a pleased hum against his lips in response, leading into a slow, deliberately sloppy and tongue-filled kiss. Rafe started going faster with his fingers as Sammy rocked his hips, and started biting Sammy's lower lip with a sensual tug. He felt Sammy's hands clutch at his neck, trying to keep him there...

"Come on, Sammy," Rafe murmured deliciously, "come for Daddy." 

One of Sammy's hands darted back and held onto Rafe's fingering wrist, holding him there and guiding him, and Rafe let it happen. Looks like my Sammy's got a daddy kink, he thought giddily for a mere second, pleasantly surprised by the sudden assertiveness. Sammy rode his hand exactly how he wanted, coming in a fast shudder of whimpers and shakes, ending with surprisingly affectionate and grateful kisses on Rafe's lips. 

And before he could even fully come down from his high, Sammy felt Rafe's tip probing his entrance and let out a moan again. 

Fuck, he thought, if this is sex I never want it to stop.


	7. Chapter 7

Rafe entered him quickly, since Sammy was already starting to grind again, and it was hard to tell who made the loudest moan as he went in full-hilt. They stayed still like that for a second, faces buried in each other's necks, before Rafe managed to eke out "ride my cock, Sammy, ride it however you want--"

And Sammy did, rolling his hips in slow circles at first to get the right angle and rhythm, and that slow movement was inadvertently a tantalizing tease that made Rafe shudder and groan. Then Sammy started to get the hang of it, figuring out when the upstroke of Rafe's cock inside him felt good and when it felt REALLY good; and they were both gasping, Sammy's eyes watering a little bit from the intensity, when they came. 

Rafe collapsed to lay down, Sammy still straddling him, their chests heaving and high-pitched giddy gasps still happening. Eventually Rafe opened his eyes completely and refocused on Sammy--and seeing Sammy teary-eyed made Rafe sit straight up again. 

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked quickly, face concerned and hands feeling Sammy's body for anything wrong. Sammy shook his head as Rafe examined him, wiping at his eyes a little. "N-no, I--I'm okay--"

It sounded a little tremulous though, and Rafe held Sammy's face. "Too intense?"

Sammy was reluctant to say that, because it had felt SO good, but now he did kind of feel like a towel wrung-out to dry. Rafe's eyes examined him thoughtfully for a second, then he softly smiled and pressed his forehead to the kid's. "Let's take a break, huh," he whispered onto Sammy's lips, their gazes meeting. Sammy nodded gratefully. 

"Here." Rafe gently lifted Sammy up a little, not squeezing his ass quite so tight this time, and pulled out. Sammy let out a "mmf" and wriggled a little after that feeling; it felt weird, since he'd just gotten so used to Rafe being inside. He felt kind of empty now, actually, he realized. 

Rafe didn't put him down, though, and instead lifted him for another second before putting him down further up near the pillows. "Here," he said, eyes still on Sammy while he swiftly pulled off the slightly-messy bedspread to leave the big soft down comforter underneath, "Let's go to sleep for a while, hm?"

Sammy nodded at that; he really did feel like Jell-O. Rafe got up for a second, turning off the lights, and Sammy allowed himself to stare at Rafe's muscular and well-built body as he did it. It felt so surreal...seeing Rafe's cock, he couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact that he had just been fucked by that. That THAT was something that could make him feel...incredible. His eyes moved to focus on Rafe's fingers, thinking of how amazing THEY'd made him feel, and his abs jerked inward for a second at the thought. He didn't think he'd ever look at Rafe's hands the same again--in a good way. A FANTASTIC way, actually. 

The big balcony window still let in clear blue moonlight, so Sammy was able to watch Rafe as he slid into bed with him and shuffled to put them both under the comfy sheets. The pillows were warm--since there was still a hot-water bottle underneath them--and Sammy was moving to snuggle with Rafe before Rafe had even really reached for him. He smiled sweetly, hearing himself hum as he wiggled to really get comfortable, and looked up into Rafe's eyes as they both smiled more. Rafe's strong biceps curled around him, pulling him even closer, and then one hand--with those fingers that Sammy was tempted to suck on in gratitude for the orgasms they were giving him--came up and tilted Sammy's chin. 

"You see?" Rafe whispered quietly and kindly, scooching Sammy up further near him so he could give him a heart-melting kiss "I made you feel good, right?"

Sammy nodded and grinned, making Rafe's eyes light up as he pulled him in for another deep kiss. Sammy's breath hitched as Rafe stopped with a hum of his own. "Mmm," he let Sammy watch him lick his lips "you got any idea how good you taste?" 

Sammy made a face so sheepish and bashful and innocent that Rafe groaned. "Mmf. If you keep looking like that I'm gonna have to fuck you again, Sammy," he bopped Sammy's nose with one fingertip, making Sammy chuckle a little nervously "and right now you need sleep. I'll make you come ALL over again in the morning, hm?" He waited for Sammy's nod before nestling in further. "All right." He ran his hands smoothly all over Sammy's body one more time, as if checking that he was all there, before his arms and fingers settled around Sammy's waist and vice versa. 

It was the best sleep either of them had ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

Sammy's eyelashes fluttered as he gradually started to wake, very soft sunlight flickering through the curtains. He could faintly smell the ocean. 

Sighing, he shifted a little in place, unable to control a big smile as he remembered his night and realized that he was still being comfortably embraced in Rafe's arms. 

A sharp pain started when he moved his legs, though, and his smile was dimmed a little by a wince. Last night had been his first time, after all, he realized...

Gingerly, he moved to cuddle still closer to Rafe, holding his breath through the pain. Rafe stirred at the motion, making a little humming sound as he wrapped Sammy up further, and his clear blue eyes opened a little to look at him. His smile was that ever-beguiling mix of smirk and sweet--one that Sammy had really only ever seen on him, never anyone else in his life--and his hands moved to further caress Sammy's lower back and waist. 

"Morning," he murmured cheerfully, planting a soft but sensual kiss on Sammy's forehead. Sammy made his own little humming sound at that. "Morning."

"Mmm. You're so cute," Rafe said, suddenly snuggling him even tighter for a second and making Sammy laugh bashfully. Rafe'd surprised himself with the gesture...but looking down at Sammy's big velvety-brown eyes, eyelashes like a calf's, and the almost worshipful expression he was giving him...he just couldn't help it. He LIKED having Sammy here in his bed.

"You hungry?" A hunger pang in his own belly made the thought rise, and Sammy nodded in response. "Me too. Guess we worked up an appetite. You," he leaned his head down for a kiss, brushing his lips against Sammy's softly and keeping their mouths open and languid "stay in here. I better not see you outta my bed when I get back, hm?" He raised an eyebrow, mockingly, but kept his tone light as a joke as he smoothly slid out of bed and started to slip some somehow-elegant navy drawstring sweatpants on. Sammy had felt his face start to redden at the memory of said "appetite", as he recalled how he'd desperately gasped and moaned and writhed under Rafe's fingers...under his tongue...

The thought of a cock hitting that spot inside him made his breath catch a little--and made the pain lower down come back. He watched Rafe head to the table and get the room service menu, debating mentioning it...but then he heard Rafe suavely talking to someone on the phone, sounding almost bored, and remembered with a shift of his arms just how NICE these sheets were. He snuggled further into himself, temporarily ignoring the pain. 

Rafe knew he was being terse and impatient on the phone--but Sammy was there, in his bed, and he REALLY wanted to get back to him. That feeling made him bite his lip in a small smile; he'd expected a great lay, but FUCK...this kid was stupendous. And he actually wanted him to stay--and not for a few hours, Rafe realized. He just wanted him to stay...in general. For the first time since childhood, Rafe Adler actually just felt simply happy.

Hanging up, he quickly and playfully slid around the corner and back into the bed, landing on Sammy's opposite side this time. "Ah," he said with a blissful sigh, arms immediately sliding under the sheets and cuddling Sammy up against him. Sammy grinned sweetly, letting himself be snuggled. "Mmmmm," Rafe mumbled contentedly, tucking his head into Sammy's neck and peppering his throat and the side of his face with soft kisses, "this is nice."

"Yeah," Sammy hummed back, enjoyment overtaking any shyness he had. He smiled up at Rafe from his angle. "It really is." 

Rafe's breathing deepened into a sort of devious laugh as his hands slid slowly lower, and Sammy gasped, quickly realizing that he was going to have to tell him. He started rolling a little more towards Rafe, to just be on his back and make it harder for the bigger guy to get access--but he couldn't help a little "mmf" from escaping as he moved, his lips tightening just for a second, and Rafe's eyes immediately narrowed.

"What's wrong?" It was clear from his tone that it was not possible for Sammy to avoid an answer. Rafe Adler was NOT someone who failed to get what he wanted, and Sammy quailed a little under his gaze.

"I-I'm...sore," he murmured quietly, looking vulnerable, and Rafe's face immediately softened. "Aw, poor baby," he said, swearing to go to his grave with the secret that he'd ever said a sentence as warm and fuzzy as that. Sammy seemed to like it, though, if his little huff of a laugh and small smile was any indication, so Rafe kissed his forehead and used that same voice again. 

"I shoulda thought of that, sweetheart--but here" he suddenly slid his hands down to Sammy's upper thighs, swiftly and deftly lifting him up and carrying him before Sammy could protest. "Let's go make it better, hm?"

Sammy had clutched at Rafe nervously when he was picked up, but relaxed more once he realized Rafe was deliberately being careful and tender with his backside. He nodded with a little giggle--he'd giggled more in the past two days than he ever had in his life, he vaguely realized, but those genuine little laughs kept making Rafe shudder like he liked it--and Rafe tilted him in his arms for a kiss. His tongue swept across Sammy's lips, pushing its way in, and Sammy melted further into his muscular arms before kissing back with fervor. Rafe felt something give in his chest, a wave of heat that started moving down towards his pelvis, and backed off with a groan. "Mmf, Sammy," he grunted, smiling mischievously as he carried him gently into the bathroom, "God, you taste incredible." 

It was a testament to Rafe's relaxation and desire that he sat down and straddled the edge of the luxurious, rounded tub, still holding Sammy sweetly in his lap, and let his nice sweatpants get wet while the hot water started rising. Sammy didn't know Rafe well, but he knew from his permanently-well-coiffed appearance that the man liked fancy clean things. 

"Your pants," he murmured, turning his head to look down at them from Rafe's lap. Rafe took advantage of Sammy's turned head to start kissing his jaw- and ear-line, making the kid shiver. "You just want me to get my pants off," Rafe teased with a hum in between kisses, laughing slyly while Sammy looked bashful. "Here" Rafe gave him another solid, happy kiss before releasing one hand and reaching for some bottles. The two of them looked down, Rafe smirking and Sammy blushing, while Rafe languidly started pouring in oils.

"These," he said, swirling the water around fancily with one expert finger, making Sammy's abs contract at the memory of what said fingers could do to him "are gonna get you nice and wet for me again, all right?" he waited for Sammy's soft nod. "Do you want bubbles?" he laughed, unable to keep a straight face, and Sammy laughed. To see this proud, dominant man embarrassed to say the word 'bubbles' was adorable, and he impulsively gave him another kiss. "Yes, please." 

"Mmm. 'Please'." Rafe grinned at that. "I love it when you beg." 

Sammy felt himself start turning red, and Rafe abruptly lifted him up again. "This is nice, huh?" he said, nodding towards the tub below, one foot still in it. "Look at how fast it fills up for you."

Sammy nodded excitedly; he WAS impressed. He'd never been in such a nice place, or even SEEN such a nice tub. The water was gently steaming, and he couldn't help feeling pampered as Rafe put both feet further in and bent to start gently lowering him. "Heeeere we go, babe," he murmured, not even seeming to realize he was doing it as he lowered Sammy down. The water was perfect, and Sammy grinned with a small sigh, making Rafe smirk. "That feels nice, doesn't it," he said in the same kind, but knowing voice from last night. Sammy nodded, eyes closing a little. "Yeah." 

"Good." He felt a kiss press to his lips, making his eyes open again, before Rafe stepped back out. "Some bubbles," he said with a laugh, squirting them in before turning for the door. There was a faint knock from the room, and Sammy jumped, but Rafe smoothly slid a calming hand over his chest and pushed him back down. "I'll be right back with the food."

Sammy watched him go, leaning his head back; the water DID feel great. The position of the bathroom and the open door meant that he had a direct view of the big bed they'd just come from, and Sammy couldn't help some giddy giggles and grins as he remembered how amazing Rafe had made him felt. And he was going to do it AGAIN--

His toes curled under the water for a second, legs spreading as the oils did their work, and Sammy sighed. THIS was fun.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, Sammy," Rafe said, coming back quickly with an elegant tray. He'd had the foresight yesterday afternoon to put a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door, and now grinned at the confident realization that this room service was the last time anyone would disturb them until he chose otherwise. "What do we want first, hm?" He put the food down on the little bathside table, Sammy's eyes opening further and his smile growing from where he lay.

Sammy started to sit up, but Rafe instantly darted a hand out and pushed him back down again. "Ah ah," he said with a smile, stripping off his pants and stepping in seductively under Sammy's shyly-admiring gaze, "I'm feeding you." 

The tub was plenty big for the two of them--even having little seats if they wanted--and Rafe easily moved closer, his ankles circling and embracing Sammy's lower legs. "That spot's working for you, huh?" he asked, seeing that Sammy was leaned back a little with his legs open. Sammy nodded. "The oils help," he admitted with a quiet smile and a laugh. "Mm. Good." Rafe swept him up in another kiss again, one arm sliding around his back while the other held his neck. 

"All right, Sammy," he decided suddenly, pulling back and leaving Sammy a little dizzy, "what'll it be? Strawberries, cream, scones, eggs, bacon--and" he pointed to another tray, making Sammy's grin widen "I figured you might be a miniature-waffles kind of boy." 

Sammy nodded excitedly. "I am." 

"Waffles it is then." Rafe had specifically requested everything bite-sized, and delicately picked up one adorable little Belgian waffle to dip into its tiny matching syrup saucer. Sammy leaned his head forward for the proffered bite, Rafe deliberately pushing the waffle into his mouth and letting a finger linger between the kid's puckered lips. He smiled with satisfaction as Sammy chewed, cheeks full as a cherub. 

"Good?"

It was not lost on Sammy that Rafe was echoing his question from last night, so he blushed and nodded. "Good," he managed after a swallow. Rafe kept feeding him like that for a few minutes, fingers sticky with syrup and languidly probing his lips each time, until Sammy's own hands were now voluntarily caressing Rafe's waist. "What about you?" he asked. Rafe grinned. "Fine. Bacon for me, though." He leaned in for another slow kiss. "I'll need protein if I'm gonna keep up with fucking YOU." 

Sammy's abs tucked in sharply at that as he let out another timid laugh. Rafe's smile grew. "You really," he ducked and gave Sammy's throat a long lick, making Sammy hold him harder and tilt his neck "you're a little sex devil, Sammy, you know that? And you're. SO. sexy. when you come." He went back up, meeting Sammy's gaze as he intentionally extended his tongue for one teasing flick against Sammy's open lips. Sammy couldn't have stopped his legs from spreading wider if he'd tried, and sank further into Rafe's well-muscled arms. 

Rafe considered the kid he was holding for an analyzing moment, then sat up straighter. "Alright, I can't wait." It was a testament to Rafe's jiu-jitsu skills that he managed to curl his legs in just such a way around Sammy's ankles that his legs were tightly held further open. Meanwhile, one hand released Sammy, reaching for the bacon to feed himself--and the other...

Sammy jumped with a gasp when Rafe's hand started caressing his cock, unseen under the frothing water. He palmed Sammy's well-oiled shaft, fingers shifting just a little to hold it, savoring the new toy--but his thumb only feathered the tip for a moment before stopping. Sammy moaned, a broken, drawn-out whimper, and instinctively tried to close his legs--but Rafe's legs were firm, and expertly held them apart. 

Sammy's hips started bucking instantly, his hands grasping at Rafe anywhere he could touch him--but Rafe just casually took a bite of bacon, keeping his distance except for those vise-like legs and that one...MAGICAL...hand...

"I know--my fingers feel GOOOOD. And you want my thumb to keep doing that, don't you. But like I said, Sammy," he teased, raising one delicate eyebrow and taking another bite, Sammy's barely-open eyes fixed on him, mouth open and gasping desperately "I need food if I'm gonna keep fucking you. So you're just gonna have to wait until I'm full and I WANT you to come." 

He said it lightly, matter-of-factly, but Sammy shuddered and whined. His hands, frantically trying to hold on to SOMETHING, brushed Rafe's thighs--and Rafe automatically groaned. He tilted his head back as Sammy, anxious for contact and hips still begging, kept brushing his fingers across the sensitive flesh. 

"F-FUCK, you're teasin' ME now," Rafe groaned. He abruptly tossed a piece of bacon aside to the floor, moving quickly and catching both of Sammy's wrists underwater. "No hands." His other hand kept going, that thumb flicking just AROUND Sammy's sensitive little tip mercilessly, and Sammy tried to tug his wrists away, hips writhing as he whimpered and whined. 

"Rafe, please--please let me come," Sammy gasped, hips desperately trying to chase and catch that thumb and Rafe teasingly evading with it. "Nuh-uh. I'm not finished yet." Rafe shook his head. "But maybe just one."

He let his thumb flick directly on Sammy's tip just once, and Sammy convulsed, clutching at Rafe and mewling as Rafe took another bite of bacon--but it was over too soon, and Rafe was strong enough to hold Sammy spread out and held down despite his very real efforts. 

"Rafe-plEEASE--" It was when Rafe actually started seeing some frustrated tears in Sammy's eyes that he gave in, quickly leaning forward guiltily as he realized he'd teased a little too far. He immediately gave Sammy a comforting kiss, hand AND thumb working now, and Sammy's upper body sagged in relief. 

"Theeere you go, Sammy," Rafe said softly, briskly rubbing Sammy's tip and squeezing his cock firmly as he made him come, "Good boy--I'm not stopping--"

Sammy moaned and gasped in ecstasy, wriggling and shaking, legs spread wide as his hips rode the bigger man's hand. He buried his head in Rafe's neck, exhausted, feeling too drained to even clutch at the biceps above him. 

Rafe let go of Sammy a little, relaxing his grip as Sammy shook. "Hey," he said, sounding so genuinely remorseful and young and earnest that Sammy mustered the energy to look up at him. "I'm sorry," Rafe whispered softly, kissing his cheeks, eyes on his. "I went too far, didn't I. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Sammy gave a little shrug, and Rafe seemed to shrink. "You want a break? I-" Rafe sighed, sounding angry with himself. "I keep forgetting how new you are to this. Or," he laughed a little grudgingly "maybe I do remember, but you're just too sexy. Sammy--" seeing that the kid was barely looking at him, he put both hands on his face. "I'm really sorry." 

Sammy couldn't help it if his whisper sounded a little broken. "I-I don't LIKE dominant Rafe," he said down to the bath's bubbles.

To his surprise, Rafe answered immediately, sounding sad but unsurprised. "I know," he said, pulling him closer, "I know. I'll rein it in. I will. For now," he made Sammy look at him again "what do YOU want to do? Do you want to REALLY take a bath, or be left alone, or--"

"Can we go out somewhere?" Sammy asked. "To the...the beach?"

Rafe grinned. "Sure."


End file.
